hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of most views on youtube (single and songs)
200's, 300's, 400's, 500's million views * 459,043,304: Love The Way You Lie (Eminem single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U&feature=relmfu * 334,852,308: Not Afraid (Eminem single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5-yKhDd64s&feature=relmfu 100's, 110's 120's, 130's, 140's, 150's, 160's, 170's, 180's 190's million views * 162,822,411: Look At Me Now (Chris Brown single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gyLR4NfMiI&feature=related * 126,916,568: Beautiful (Eminem single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgT1AidzRWM&feature=related * 126,002,908: Black and Yellow http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UePtoxDhJSw * 122,579,888: Crank That "Soulja Boy" (Soulja Boy single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UFIYGkROII * 104,305,543: Mirror by Lil Wayne ft Bruno Mars * 100,960,630: Lollipop (Lil Wayne single) 90's million views 99 million views * 98 million views * 97 million views * 96 million views * 95 million views * 94 million views * 93 million views * 92 million views * 91 million views * 90 million views * 80's million views 89 million views * 88 million views * 87 million views * 86 million views * 85 million views * 84 million views * 83 million views * 82 million views * 81 million views * 80 million views * 70's million views 79 million views * 78 million views * 77 million views * 76 million views * 75 million views * 74 million views * 73 million views * 72 million views * 71 million views * 70 million views * 60's million views 69 million views * 69,198,621: Kiss Me Thru The Phone (Soulja Boy single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47Fbo4kU2AU&feature=channel&list=UL 68 million views * 67 million views * 66 million views * 65 million views * 64 million views * 63 million views * 63,014,892: On My Level by Wiz Khalifa ft Too-$hort http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmP7TYtDVUU&feature=related 62 million views * 61 million views * 60 million views * 50's million views 59 million views * 58 million views * 57 million views * 56 million views * 55 million views * 54 million views * 53 million views * 52 million views * 51 million views * 50 million views * 40's million views 49 million views * 48 million views * 47 million views * 46 million views * 45 million views * 44 million views * 43 million views * 42 million views * 41 million views * 40 million views * 30's million views 39 million views * 38 million views * 37 million views * 37,059,335: No Sleep (Wiz Khalifa single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=KuVAeTHqijk 36 million views * 35 million views * 34 million views * 34,411,323: Changes (Tupac Shakur single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8Y9-JlSRXw 33 million views * 32 million views * 31 million views * 30 million views * 20's million views 29 million views * 29,642,713: Soulja Girl (Soulja Boy single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O25niFJldUQ&feature=plcp 28 million views * 27 million views * 26 million views * 25 million views * 24 million views * 23 million views * 22 million views * 21 million views * 21,330,673: Drank In My Cup (Kirko Bangz single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TotbU952HNk 20 million views * 10's million views 19 million views * 19,002,387: Walk It Out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxjZM-d_ShI 18 million views * 17 million views * 16 million views * 15 million views * 14 million views * 13 million views * 12 million views * 12,870,043: Get Back (Ludacris single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yt849wJyVk&ob=av2e 11 million views * 11,538,395: Sag My Pants (Hopsin single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtfd69DfOak&feature=relmfu 10 million views * 10,748,777: Ill Mind Of Hopsin 4 (Hopsin single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bULBnef6w6k&feature=relmfu 0's Million views 9 million views * 8 million views * 7 million views * 6 million views * 5 million views * 4 million views * 4,118,071: How You Like Me Now by Hopsin ft SwizZz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZN0ykfJeo9A&feature=relmfu 3 million views * 2 million views * 2,576,718: Kill Her (Hopsin single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4XMnBvTgw4&feature=channel&list=UL * 2,575,800: Who Give a Fuck (T-Dot single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvoW7XCdWR0&feature=channel&list=UL * 2,393,086: Am I A Psycho? (Tech N9ne single) 1 million views * 1,656,323: Hop Madness (Hopsin single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vk_O3yhLbMA&feature=relmfu * 1,653,374: Lucifer Effect (Hopsin & SwizZz single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUH8eZEWCa8 * 1,186,023 : All That I Know (Winnipeg's Most single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VAF3ypMS84&feature=related hundred 1000's views 900,000 views * 965,627: Grind 2 Shine (DoughBoyz Cashout single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUrTvMO8fEw 800,000 views * 700,000 views * 600,000 views * 500,000 views * 527,351: Mob Life (DoughBoyz Cashout single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5V2Sovz0Gk * 506,798: WINNIPEG'S MOST BANG BANG FT. BLU (OFFICIAL VIDEO) 400,000 views * 300,000 views * 351,914: Winnipeg Boy (Winnipeg's Most single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZXJm9Lprxc * 338,417: Cake Cake (Cool Cake & T-Dot single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFLzgsc3gNU&feature=related 200,000 views * 100,000 views * 10,000's views 90,000 views * 95,809: City Of The Gangsta N Thugs (T.O.B. single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikD1hg6KZBs&feature=related * 94,040: For My Niggas (PCC single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j45Gi4-VJbI&feature=related 80,000 views * 70,000 views * 60,000 views * 50,000 views * 40,000 views * 48,611: Club Scene (PCC single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycUEo8KHt-g&feature=related 30,000 views * 20,000 views * 10,000 views * 18,402: Haitian Bandana (JET BLACK & GODSON single) 1000's views 9,000 views * 8,000 views * 7,000 views * 6,000 views * 5,000 views * 4,000 views * 3,000 views * 2,000 views * 1,000 views * in the 100's views 900 views * 800 views * 700 views * 600 views * 500 views * 400 views * 300 views * 200 views * 100 views * See Also * Hip-Hop Database Wiki:Other Major Pages Category:Lists